


It's So Sweet

by Bara_Kasumi (Orchid_Kasumi)



Series: Pack Trials [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Alfred is always horny, Alpha!America, Chocolate, Dominant!America, Dubious Consent, Fluffy, Food Play, Gamma Rank, Gamma Wolf, Hinted trauma and abuse, M/M, Omega!Russia, Omegaverse, OmegaverseAU, One Shot, One Shot Fic, Pack Trials AU, Porn Without Plot, Sharing Food in Kisses, Smut, Submissive!Russia, Takes place during the week Ivan is "adjusting", Top!America, Whump!Russia, bottom!russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchid_Kasumi/pseuds/Bara_Kasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred visits Ivan in his Nest to give him a "special treat" with a few treats for himself in mind... Takes place between chapters 5 and 6 in 'How to be a Monster' but can be read on it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some smutty-semi-cuteness for you all! If you want more of my work with bottom!Ivan go ahead and take a look at House of Cards or the very old, rather silly In Heat~ *shot for shameless plug*
> 
> Also, I wrote this pretty late so I'm sorry if things get wonky.

Warnings: Slight dubious consent, food play, groping, grinding, hand jobs, wrote this because the idea wouldn’t leave my head, probably not my best work it’s just shameless smut you have been warned

Ivan blinked heavy lidded eyes at the sound of the trap door above his head opening. He took a moment to give the teddy bear that was his constant companion in the Nest a final squeeze before tucking it under the pillow for safe keeping, as was his usual ritual for dealing with the wolf that had come to visit him. 

It had been three days since his introduction to the Steel Claw Pack and so far, he had only spent time around one other wolf besides the Alpha. A snarky, surprisingly gentle Beta named Arthur. The transitioning Omega lifted his head, tucking the blankets provided to him into a tighter cocoon around his naked form. His grip on this sheets only tightened when he saw that his visitor was Alfred, the Alpha of Steel Claw, and a particularly horny individual. Speaking of Arthur and the Alpha, just looking at the blonde man before him made Ivan’s cheeks heat. Images of a far too crowded bath was plaguing his mind’s eye and his wet dreams much too often for his liking. This seemed to only get worse whenever he saw Alfred. It didn’t help that the randy Alpha was his only visitor in the Nest, something that Alfred seemed to be proud of. 

It had to be the Alpha’s possessiveness. Alfred must want to personally oversee his transition from a Gamma to an Omega, non-pack to pack wolf. The treatment left Ivan feeling a mixture of irked and flattered. It made sense that an Alpha wanted to be controlling, but this one, this wolf, seemed to go out of his way to make Ivan feel comfortable. It left the younger wolf wondering just how long he could milk Alfred’s gentle treatment… 

“You awake in there sleepy head?” A large hand was brushing back ashen bangs from Ivan’s face with a delicate touch. The former Gamma gasped and jerked himself back when he realized that Alfred had moved to sit on the bed before him while he was lost in his thoughts. “Yes. I’m fine. What do you want?” 

Alfred sighed. It made a small pang of guilt spark in Ivan’s chest, a reaction he quickly quelled. Alfred had said that he would do things differently! That meant he wouldn’t pressure him into doing more Omega-like things right?! Once again, the images of himself, Arthur, and Alfred tangled in the bath brought a flush to his face. But, the Alpha didn’t seem to notice. Instead he just grumbled, “Always so hostile… seriously? And I woke you up to share a special treat.” 

Now, that did catch his attention. The soon-to be Omega perked up at the trigger word: treat. Violet eyes flashed over Alfred in curiosity, landing on a small box in his hands, “What treat?” 

Alfred laughed at his reaction. It was honestly: completely adorable. Ivan had gone from surly and wary to perky and eager. If only he could be like this all of the time. Ah… but changes in behavior would come in time, Alfred just had to be patient. Well, as patient as he could be. And if everything worked out tonight he’d be getting something sweet for himself as well as get Ivan to warm up a little. The poor thing still tensed up and even flinched whenever Alfred got close, even though he’d already given the Alpha a blow job! I mean, come on! Couldn’t he just relax a little? “Hold your horses, Ivan.” Alfred fished in the small box, withdrawing a chocolate bar, “Have you ever had chocolate before?” 

“Once.” Ivan said, wracking his brains. He was sure that he’d had some when Natalie had been born into their pack. Pups were always a time for celebration, even in a place like the Wasteland. And, even if they were ruled by a tyrannical Alpha, having an Alpha Candidate being born was even more cause for celebration than normal. Surely a few sweets had been passed around… But, Ivan didn’t want to think about that too hard. He didn’t want to think about the Wasteland… about the other Nest he had been forced to live in… 

“Don’t get lost in your head baby.” Alfred scooped up Ivan, pulling the much thinner wolf into his lap. Even through the mess of quilts, he could feel how frail the former-Gamma was. It made his Alpha instincts flare up, which grew into an even stronger impulse when he saw a shady hollowness come into Ivan’s eyes. He was thinking about his old pack… and that was not good. Alfred never wanted him to think about them again if he could help it! “Focus on me.” 

Slowly, those hazy, pretty violet eyes came back into focus. Ivan looked up at him and began to squirm when he realized that he was cradled in Alfred’s lap. “I’m fine.” The transitioning Omega said defiantly, “You don’t have to hold me like—ah!” 

Ivan broke off into a gasp as Alfred leaned down, nuzzling and nipping at the soft skin of his neck. The soft treatment caused a warm, heady feeling to spread through the younger wolf’s body. It was just a few steps down from arousal and that frightened Ivan a little. He didn’t want to have such strong reactions already… “Alfred…” He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, which was saying something considering the way the Alpha was clinging to him, “Just give me the chocolate.” 

There he goes again, running his mouth. Alfred thought to himself, but wasn’t too worried. Ivan was still in transition. And, he had come down to the Nest to play nice. Chocolate first. Play later. “Okay, okay.” He quickly picked up the bar of chocolate, which had been abandoned on the bed behind him in his haste to comfort the newest member of his Pack. Alfred made quick work of unwrapping the sugary prize. “Here you go.” Alfred snapped off a single piece and put it against Ivan’s lips. It was credit to how focused Ivan was on the sweet that he didn’t even complain about being hand fed. He simply lapped up the small square, moaning in a way that made Alfred’s own mouth surprisingly dry. 

The chocolate seemed to melt almost instantly against Ivan’s tongue. It was dark, a little bitter and… salty? What was that? The Omega licked his lips, giving a questioning look to his Alpha who grinned, “I could only find the dark, caramel filled kind. Is that okay?” 

Ivan nodded, eagerly eyeing the now open bar in Alfred’s hand. “It’s really good. May I…?” 

“Of course.” Alfred broke off another piece for him, once again feeding the Omega. As he watched the way Ivan’s lips wrapped around the tips of his fingers… a jolt of heat shot down his spine and settled between his legs. Really, it was a miracle that no one had decided to make Ivan an Omega before this. He was too pretty for his own good, even if he was half-Gamma at this point. Alfred didn’t think he could control himself. 

“Baby, let me have a taste.” Before Ivan could protest, the Alpha closed the distance between them, catching the smaller wolf’s lips in a kiss. With a quick nip, Alfred was granted entry. His tongue took a languid sweep around the others mouth tasting chocolate, salty caramel, and something that was completely Ivan. He kept up the kiss, taking even the transitioning Omega’s moans into his mouth, savoring the way they vibrated against his body. Alfred eased Ivan back onto the bed, grinding their hips together roughly. Even though it was muted by his own jeans at the thick quilt the contact sent another hum of pleasure through him. “Delicious.” 

When he at last pulled away, Ivan lay underneath him, panting. The quilt had been nudged aside and Alfred could see a thin, breathy chest, pale, concave stomach and boney hips. Ivan had this sharp elegance about him and it would have been beautiful, if it didn’t also look unhealthy. But, it was the blush that clashed with Ivan’s scowl that made him absolutely arousing. Alfred felt his jeans tighten even further just from looking at such an expression, “You really are cute.” 

“Can’t you just give me the candy?” Ivan said impatiently, trying to pull the quilt back around himself. Alfred easily stopped him, forcing the Omega wolf to lay bare before him. The Alpha took a moment to drink in the smooth thighs and soft patch of hair against his pelvis over a surprisingly half hard cock. “Hasn’t anyone taught you to share Ivan? Besides, you look like you’re enjoying it.” 

“No I’m no-aanngghh~” Ivan’s grumbling was broken off in a drawn out moan when Alfred ground their hips together. Grinning to himself, the Alpha broke off another piece of chocolate and slid his jean clad thigh between Ivan’s legs, pressing up against his cock and ass. The delicious friction made the younger wolf moan again, leaving his mouth open for Alfred to press another kiss with a bit of chocolate dangling between his lips. 

As the kisses went on and on, Alfred fumbled to push down his pants. He wanted nothing in between them. And, it send another jolt of pleasure down his spine to hear Ivan whimper in need as the contact was lost momentarily. Arousal and need was filling the air, driving Alfred to draw more and more from Ivan’s body. It took all of his restraint to keep from simply fucking Ivan into the bed, but that would have to wait until the Grooming officially started. For now, simple grinding would have to do. And it would be amazing to see his seed splattered all over that pale skin. He would rub it in, watching as Ivan would again blush in arousal and embarrassment, feeling the Alpha’s scent sink into his skin, into his very being. 

Popping the last bit of chocolate into his mouth, Alfred once again invited Ivan into a deep kiss with the treat being shared between them. Ivan had lost himself to the pleasure of it, no longer half-heartedly resisting. His arms were wrapped around Alfred’s middle, fingers digging deep into the thick fabric of his jacket to pull their bodies even closer together. Ivan’s legs were spread wide on either side of him giving as much access as possible to his cock and slick leaking ass. Surely Ivan would learn to accept his position a little bit more after this. Alfred had to hope so. 

The Alpha’s hips began to rut against Ivan’s in a sporadic pace, losing rhythm as his climax drew closer and closer. It seemed like Ivan wasn’t far behind if his louder and louder panting and moaning was anything to go by. Leaning down, Alfred bit hard enough to leave a pretty little bruise at the base of Ivan’s neck. It made the Omega cry out and finally orgasm, hot liquid squirting between their bellies and staining Alfred’s shirt. The Alpha wasn’t far behind and, growling into Ivan’s soft skin, he released his own load onto the Omega’s body. 

True to his earlier plans, Alfred rubbed the off white liquid into the completely boneless Ivan below him. His newest Pack member even opened his mouth with no complaints to suck the last traces of come from Alfred’s digits. Pulling away, the Alpha leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Ivan’s cheek, “How was that?” 

“… Not bad.” Ivan whispered. Alfred could practically hear him biting his lip from the nerves of admitting that he found pleasure in the act. 

Alfred sat up, looking down at him a gentle smile on his face, “You did wonderfully Ivan. Keep behaving and I’ll bring you more chocolate soon okay?” 

Ivan had to force himself to scowl and turn away. “I just wanted the chocolate…” 

“Sure you did.” Alfred teased, delivering a slight smack to the gentle curve of Ivan’s ass, “You can lie to yourself but not to me~” 

“Why don’t we try this again tomorrow? Hm?” He ran his fingers through Ivan’s hair, enjoying the soft slightly oily feel to it. At least it wasn’t completely greasy from lack of bathing yet. And the Omega didn’t stink of any other wolf yet either. For now, he could enjoy the fleeting fantasy that Ivan belong to him and him alone. 

“If you do that, I want a whole bar, all to myself. No sharing.” Ivan grumbled into the pillow. 

“I think I can manage that.” Alfred said happily. He leaned down, pressing another, softer kiss to Ivan’s neck. “Go ahead and rest up, you’ve got a big day tomorrow. I’m not letting you finish those chocolate bars without at least two blow jobs. I want to teach you how to use that pretty little tongue of yours~” 

Ivan’s indignant glare accompanied him all the way out of the Nest. If he kept having those adorable moments, maybe Alfred wouldn’t mind the continued resistance. Maybe…


End file.
